Antithesis
by Kitpup16
Summary: Its been 20 years since Kagome sealed Sesshomaru to the tree, now he was free and he has questions but the only one who can answer them is dead. Thanks to Urasue she is back and she has questions of her own but the one question that is at the top of her list is; what happened to her baby? Reverse roles SessxKag (inspired by Mirrored)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! I'm Kitpup. This is my first SessxKag fanfic but I have written plenty of fanfics before. I'm currently working on Through the Stones which is a Lawlu fanfic but I recently read a fanfic called Mirrored by MBtheDREAMwiz and I fell in love with the idea this author had. It's been stuck in my head since I read it so I thought I'd give it a try. The idea is the Inuyasha characters with reverse roles. Simple but amazing results. I had issues with the title since I wanted it to be something similar to Mirrored in dedication to the ordinal so I ended up with Antithesis which means the direct opposite of someone or something. I thought that was perfect but if you disagree, let me know what you think I should call this. So, this is going to be a little different from Mirrored but it will hold onto the character choice. So Sesshomaru will have Inuyasha's roll. He will be a hanyo with puppy ears. And Kagome will be the great priestess who has passed that Sesshomaru loved. You will find out the roles in time. If you have read Mirrored then you may already know who is going to have whose role. Another thing before I let you start reading is that I will kind of be rushing the first few chapters. I want to get Kagome in since this is a SessxKag fic and I don't want to waste my time writing out events that you already now. With that said, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Kagome gazed down lovingly at her new born babe. She was beautiful in her eyes. Fair skin, bright brown eyes and small dark hair sprouted from the top of her head. Tears welled up her eyes as she watched her young one cry her first breath of life. She had waited nine months to meet her child and now that she was here, she had no idea what to name her.

Dark cold eyes watched Kagome as she had her moment with her daughter. After all this time, the cursed child was finally born. She shouldn't have even existed. Yet, he knew that he could not harm the child for she is a part of Kagome, the woman that he loved dearly.

"Have you thought of a name for her, yet?" he asked.

Kagome finally tore her eyes away from her crying child to see her old friend, Hojo, next to her. If it wasn't for him, her child may never have had the chance to live. Smiling sadly, Kagome shook her head gently.

"No. Every time I look at her I see him and any name that I have thought of suddenly seems unworthy of her."

Hojo frowned at the mentioned of **him**. The child's father no doubt. He was not brought up often but Hojo knew that he plagued his love's mind more often then he liked. Still, he was a patient man. He knew that he would win her heart in the end. After all he was kind to her and all that man did was betray her.

"I have an idea." Hojo informed her. "We can use the Shikon no Tama to rid her of her evil side so that she can be normal. Then we can all live together as if he was never in the picture to begin with. As a normal family."

Kagome's eyes grew sad. "Hojo- "

"After all, with the jewel gone, you can be freed from it. And then we can finally be together."

"Hojo- "

"It's the perfect plan. I can then be her father and you will be my wife- "

"Hojo!"

Tears fell down Kagome's checks as she stared at him eyes filled with agony. "I'm sorry Hojo. I don't feel the same as you do."

"But you can learn! Just give us some time."

Kagome gently shook her head. She gazed down at her child, who has stopped crying at this point, and pet her child's head as she answered his unspoken question of why. "Even though he betrayed me, I still love him. I will probably always love him. So, you see Hojo, I cannot love another when there is already someone else in heart."

Hojo's eyes darkened. He looked down at his lap as he made a life altering decision. "So, you will never love me?"

"I'm sorry, Hojo."

"So be it then." Hojo whispered darkly.

"Hojo?"

Without warning Hojo pushed Kagome down and strangled her with his bare hands. The babe fell out of Kagome's arms during the struggle screaming her little lungs out. Kagome tried to pry his hands from her neck but she was already weak from child birth.

"H-Hojo." She struggled against him but it was no use. Her vision grew hazy before everything went black. Her arms grew slack and eventually fell to the floor.

 **500 years later**

Kikyo Higurashi was your average fifteen-year-old high schooler. Her grades were fair and she lived in a very old shrine with her grandfather and younger sister, Kaede. Since her parents died when she was young, she was forced to help out at the shrine in exchange for living there. She mostly had a business type relationship with her grandfather but she loved her sister very much.

That was why when she saw her sister in destress in front of the old well house, she immediately came to her rescue. "What's wrong, Kaede?"

Kaede looked up at her in slight surprise. Kaede was around the tender age of ten but she already had an eyepatch over her right eye and small, almost invisible, scars on her face. When Kaede was only two years old her parents got in a car crash that ultimately killed them and left Kaede disfigured. Kikyo was with her grandfather at the time so she did not suffer from any such injuries.

"Big sister! Buyo went inside while I was cleaning the well house but he hasn't left. I don't want to lock him inside but I can't find him either."

Kikyo smiled gently as she patted her sister's head to calm her nerves. "Not to worry, Kaede. I'll help you look for him."

"Thank you, big sister!"

Kikyo entered the well house with her sister in tow. While Kaede searched above, Kikyo went down the stairs to search near the well. The Bone Eaters well has been covered up for nearly a century so there was no need to worry about the cat falling inside of it. Yet, when Kikyo walked closer to it, she heard scratching noises coming from inside of it.

"I found him sister!" Kaede called out with Buyo secured in her arms.

Kikyo smiled and turned to the stairs but before she could reach them, the well burst open and pale slender arms came flying out of it. They grabbed her and pulled her down into the well. Before Kikyo passed out she heard her sister scream her name.

When she came to, Kikyo found herself laying at the bottom of the well. She stood up with care and gazed up at the sky. It took her a moment to wonder why she was staring at the sky and not the ceiling of the well house.

"Kaede!?" Kikyo shouted yet she received no reply.

With no other options Kikyo grabbed a vine and began to climb out of the well. It took her some effort for she was never good at physical exercises but she eventually climbed out of the well only to find herself outside.

"How odd." She mumbled to herself. She began to look around for anything that would be familiar until eventually she saw the Sacred Tree of her shrine in the distance. Surely her home must be nearby if the Sacred tree of ages was there.

Kikyo walked towards the tree. She had to push her way through some bushes that scratched up her arms but it wasn't long for her to find herself standing in front of the tree.

She stood there in surprise. Kikyo knew from the beginning that something was wrong. First the well house was missing and the shrine was gone but now there was a man pinned to the Sacred Tree of ages.

He was a handsome man too. He had long flowing white hair and fair skin. Upon closer inspection, Kikyo saw that he had a purple crescent moon on his forehead and two magenta stripes on each of his checks. But the most remarkable characteristic that Kikyo found was the puppy dog ears that rested on top of his head.

"How peculiar." Kikyo whispered.

"Have you come to finish me off, Kagome?" the man asked with a soft enchanting voice. His eyes were now open to reveal golden eyes with slit pupils.

Kikyo looked at him with confusion. "Excuse me? My name is not Kagome. It's Kikyo."

The man closed his eyes once more as a smirk spread on his lips. "You cannot fool me. I'd recognize you anywhere."

Kikyo's short temper flared. "Well, obviously, you wouldn't since I am indeed not this woman that you speak of."

Before either of them could say anything more on this matter a demon suddenly appeared and used her long body to trap Kikyo against the man that was pinned to the tree.

"You cannot escape from me, Shikon no Tama!" the demon screamed out.

Kikyo turned her head around to see the demon behind her better. Though its body was a snake the top part of her was a woman with long black hair.

"What are you talking about!? What do you mean by Shikon no Tama!?"

"Sota! Snake Mistress has taken a captive and it seems that Sesshomaru has awoken!" a man behind the demon screamed out. Along with the man was a whole group of men that looked like they came from a poor town. Among them was a middle-aged priest.

"That cannot be! Sesshomaru should have been asleep for all of eternity!" the priest called out.

"I'll devour you whole, Shikon no Tama!" the demon declared before she bit into the right side of Kikyo's stomach. Kikyo screamed out in pain. The demon then flung her head back, ripping out a chunk of Kikyo's flesh. Out of her body flew a pink jewel that landed in the grass.

All the men gasped in shock at what they saw.

"The Shikon no Tama!" the priest screamed out.

"It is as I thought." The demon announced. Kikyo's blood ran down her mouth to her chin. "She had it hidden within her body." Before anyone could stop her, she leaned down and ate the jewel.

Kikyo watched in horror as the snake demon shed its skin and revealed an even more hideous form. Her pale skin washed away and became ugly brown scales. Her eyes bleed red and her teeth turned razor sharp.

"At last! My powers are complete!" the demon screamed out in happiness.

Kikyo looked away in disgust.

"Hey" the man called out to her. Kikyo looked at him in answer. "Can you pull out this arrow?"

"The arrow?" Kikyo looked at the said arrow in question. From what she can tell it was the only thing that kept him pinned to the tree. Except for the demon that tied the two of them together, of course.

"It's a sacred arrow that has sealed me to this tree. Release me and I will kill that demon. Don't and she will kill us both."

Kikyo stared at the arrow. She had a feeling that freeing this man would have dire consequences but then again what other choice did she have? So, without another thought, Kikyo reached up and pulled out the arrow from his chest. It disappeared in a bright pink light once it was freed.

Without warning, Sesshomaru sliced through the demon, freeing them both from her clutches.

"What!? How did you escape!?" the demon exclaimed in fear.

Instead of answering the woman, Sesshomaru used his light whip from his fingertips to end the demon existence in one move. Pieces of her rained down as Kikyo watched Sesshomaru in awe.

"The jewel, girl, do you see the jewel!?" the priest called out.

Kikyo look at him confusion before realizing that he must have been talking about the jewel that the demon had swallowed. She took a quick look around before finding a small round object glowing within one of the pieces of the demon's body. Filled with disgust, Kikyo pulled out the jewel and once she did the demons body burned away to nothing but bones.

"Thank- " Kikyo began to thank the man that had saved her life only to find him gone. "I wonder where he went."

"That was Sesshomaru. A great and powerful hanyo that you just released." The priest kneeled next to her with a grim expression on his face. "And by doing so, you just condemned us all to die."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Let me see that wound and I'll use some medical plants on it." Sota asked politely. Kikyo raised the shirt of her uniform so that he could see the damaged that the Snake Mistress did to her poor unscarred flesh.

Kikyo signed sadly. This was going to leave an ugly scar for sure.

"This is currently a problem. I thought that I had gotten rid of that cursed jewel for good but now it has resurfaced once again." Sota mumbled as he patched her up. "Evil beings will come swarming after that thing."

Kikyo winced in pain. "You mean Yokai?"

"Not only Yokai but people with evil in their hearts as well. The Shikon no Tama grants the user anything they desire so everyone is out to get it."

Once Sota was finished patching her up, he leaned back and let her drop her shirt.

"Earlier you said that I had condemned you all by releasing Sesshomaru. What did you mean by that?" Kikyo asked.

A troubled look passed over Sota's face before he turned his gaze to the fire and explained. "Twenty years ago, my sister, Kagome, was the protector of the Shikon no Tama. She first met Sesshomaru the day before she was entrusted with her duty. He told us all that he cared not for the jewel but after he gained our trust, he attempted to kill my sister and make off with the jewel. Kagome gathered all of her strength to seal Sesshomaru to that tree. We tried to tend to her wounds after that but she was too weak. She died from the wounds that **he** inflected. I burned the jewel with her body so that no evil could have it. But I was a fool. It only came back."

Kikyo looked down at the pink jewel that rested in her hands. There was so much pain and suffering surrounded by something so small.

"There is no doubt in my mind when I say that you are the reincarnation of my sister." Sota told her suddenly. Kikyo looked at him in surprise. "Not only do you look like her or even the fact that you have her unique spiritual powers but you also had the jewel in your body. That's proof enough."

Kikyo looked back down at the jewel. "What do I do now?"

"You must protect the jewel from all those that will abuse its power."

Sota's words rang in her mind that night.

How was she supposed to protect this stupid jewel? She was just your average high school student. There was nothing special about her. Kaede must be so worried. Hopefully her grandfather wasn't pushing her too hard. He had a tendency to do that without even realizing it.

Kikyo closed her eyes and tried to forget all her troubles as she tried to fall asleep. As she slept a bat demon watched her from the window seal with a wicked gleam in its eye. It wasn't long after it had appeared that he was shooed away by a rock that Sesshomaru had thrown.

Sesshomaru sat against a tall tree that stood just next to the hut that Kikyo rested in. He had been there the whole time. He listened to Sota's tale with a frown that deepened the more he heard. He had not betrayed Kagome. If anything, she had betrayed him when she cursed him to that tree. Something was not right, though. Why would Kagome lie by telling everyone that he had hurt her? How did she even get hurt in the first place? This story had holes in it and Sesshomaru was afraid that the only one who could answer his questions was long dead. His heart ached at the news.

That morning Kikyo found herself lost in the forest. She had woken up determined to get home but somehow, she had gotten lost trying to find the Bone Eaters well. She figured that if the well brought her to this strange land then it should have the power to bring her home. That was easier said than done since she had a tough time finding that blasted well in the first place. Kikyo was just about ready to cry out in frustration when yet another branch thought it would be a great idea to smack her in the face.

Before she could scream in anger, hands suddenly appeared from behind her and grabbed her. She tensed up thinking it was the Snake Mistress once again but it couldn't be. She was dead. Kikyo screamed against the hand that covered her month. Before she knew it, whoever that held her captive pushed her into an old abandoned hut.

"We captured her just like you ordered, boss!"

"Hehe, this wench is wearing some weird clothes."

Kikyo looked from her position on the floor to find herself surround by men wearing broken down armor. They were all ugly, dirty men and each and every one of them looked at her with lewd faces. Kikyo quickly sat up and covered herself with her arms as much as she could as she tried to push down the building feelings of embarrassment and uncomfortably. She was suddenly very afraid of these men taking her virginity.

"The jewel…give it to me." The biggest of them all slurred his words. He looked more out of it than the others. "Restrain her"

"Right boss."

The two that had captured her suddenly grabbed both of her arms. Kikyo looked on, paralyzed in fear, as the boss raised his sword and struck down sharply towards her. She waited for the pain but it never came. She opened her eyes to see that the man who held her left arm was now killed by the blade that his boss held. The bosses aim was apparently off. All of the men laughed it off, claiming that they didn't like the guy who was killed away. Some of them even teased the boss for being drunk.

The boss raised his sword once again. Kikyo screamed in terror as the he brought the sword down in a side swipe. She was able to duck just in time but the man who held her right arm wasn't so lucky. The boss cut off his head. His head rolled on the floor and stopped right in front of Kikyo's feet. She looked on in horror at the lifeless eyes that the man had.

"Where are you aiming boss!?"

"She's right in front of you!"

The men all shouted. Something was wrong with their boss. They were starting to fear for their own lives at this point.

Tears fell down Kikyo's face. She has seen more death and destruction these past few days than she had ever seen in her whole life. She just wanted it to end and go home.

The boss raised his sword for the third strike. This one was going to kill her for sure. She had no energy left in her to move. She kept screaming at herself to move but her legs wouldn't respond. Kikyo covered her head with her arms and prayed her goodbyes to her sister.

The boss fell to his knees with a blank expression and eventually fell dead at Kikyo's side. Kikyo looked up to find Sesshomaru standing where the boss once stood. His arm was outstretched in front of him revealing sharp claws and two magenta strips on his wrist.

"Sesshomaru?" She wondered. She was told that he was an evil man and that he would kill her without a second thought but here he was, saving her for a second time. He couldn't be a bad person. Bad people don't do that kind of thing.

"The jewel. Do you have it?" he asked calmly.

"Oh! Um, yes." Kikyo answered. She then pulled out the jewel that Sota had kindly made into a necklace for her to show him that she did indeed have it.

Suddenly a bat flew out of the corpse that was once the boss and snatched the jewel, ripping off the necklace she wore. Beads went flying but she payed no attention to the mess that it had made. Her eyes were glued to the demon that flew out of the window with the jewel in its mouth.

Sesshomaru wasted no time and gave chase. He jumped out of the same window and took to the sky. He quickly summoned forth his whip and killed the demon with one strike.

The bat demon screamed out in agony as it perished. In its wake laid the jewel as it slowly shattered and all of its pieces took to the sky and flew off in different directions. All that was left behind was a single shard of the jewel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Weeks passed since the fateful day that Sesshomaru broke the jewel. Sota was not happy with the news. Sesshomaru was an honorable man though and vowed to help Kikyo gather the shards and make the jewel whole again. Sota was skeptical of Sesshomaru's intentions but he had no choice in the matter. It was safer for Kikyo to have him around then for her to go alone.

A lot happened since then. Within the first few days of their journey Kikyo learned that she could travel to and fro from her world to this one when a demon named Yura pushed her down the well. She was able to reassure her sister of her safety and leave her in the capable hands of her grandfather while she was away.

During their journey, they even ran into a young wolf cub named Kouga who was being attacked by bird demons called the birds of paradise. Kikyo soon learned that the birds had left Kouga an orphan. So, with the kindness in her heart, Kikyo gladly adopted the young yokai.

Now they were here, in the middle of nowhere with no clues to follow. They seemed to be wondering around more often than Sesshomaru liked. Perhaps with more time, the demons with shards will grow restless and show themselves. Until then all he could really do now was gather as much information as he could.

The smell of blood pulled Sesshomaru from his thoughts. Looking up, Sesshomaru saw an old woman carrying a heavy looking box on her back with a large scythe in her hand, flying across the sky. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. That was Sota's blood that he smelled. Was the lad hurt? He'll have to check on his condition in the morning when Kikyo woke up. Sota was a strong man. A lowly demon like that could not kill him.

Once first light hit the ground, Sesshomaru woke the sleepy Kikyo and rushed her to get ready for travel. Even though he knew Sota could not be dead, he still worried over his health. They were on the road in record time.

"What's wrong, dog?" Kouga asked rudely as he rubbed his eye with his left hand. "I don't get why we're suddenly going back to the village."

Sesshomaru ignored the pup like he always did. He wasn't an easy person to converse with. Kikyo tried but she soon figured out that he was the silent type.

It didn't take them long to reach the village and once they did Kikyo understood what the rush was all about.

"What happened, Sota?" she asked. She was full of concern for the kind priest.

Sota was badly hurt. His left arm was held up in a brace and there were bloody bandages on his head. From the way he held onto his staff with a tight grip, Kikyo was able to easily guess that one of his legs was injured as well.

"Sota, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked with a bored tone of voice but after spending so much time with the man, Kikyo could hear the small hint of concern.

With a long sigh, Sota nodded for them to follow his lead before he slowly made his way to the village shrine. "I was unable to protect it." He mumbled as if he was ashamed of himself.

"Protect what?" Kikyo wondered. They all soon came to a stop in front of a huge crater. Next to it was a smaller shrine that sat in shambles.

"My sister's grave." Sota answered. Kikyo looked at him sharply in surprise. It's been weeks since she heard Kagome mentioned. "A yokai came late last night and stole her urn. I tried to fight her off but in the end, my power was not enough. Kagome was a miko with extra-ordinary spiritual power. If her bones fell into the hands of a yokai… I don't know what misuse they'll be used to do." Sota paused for a moment as if he really didn't want to do what he was about to do. "Sesshomaru" he said simply.

"Hn" Sesshomaru nodded before turning around to head out.

Deep into the mountains, the witch Urasue had just finished with her latest creation and it was by far, the best one that she had ever created.

"The baking has finished rather nicely." She mumbled to herself gleefully. She then raised her scythe and swung it down to pierce the head of the clay shell body. It slowly cracked before bursting open to reveal a beautiful raven haired maiden.

Slowly, she rose from her clay cocoon. Pieces of clay tumbled from her creamy smooth skin to the floor.

"So you're awake, Kagome." Urasue greeted. "Kagome, it is said that when you lived in this world you killed hundreds of yokai to protect the Shikon no Tama. From now on, as servant to I, Urasue the witch, you shall collect the shards of the jewel and bring them to me. Now rise, Kagome! Rise and fight!"

Slowly Kagome rose to her feet only to fall to the floor with a blank expression.

"Hnn?" Urasue walked over to Kagome in confusion. Reaching out, she grabbed a lock of Kagome's hair and pulled Kagome roughly to her face. Kagome showed no signs of pain or discomfort. "The soul has not returned so this is just an empty shell."

There was no reason for the soul to not return. She was a powerful sorceress and has been resurrecting the dead for many years. There could only be one reason for a soul not to return. The soul has already been reincarnated into another body. Which made this one useless.

Filled with anger, Urasue thrashed Kagome to the side. Kagome hit the wall and slid to the floor.

"What am I to do now!? There is no telling where the reincarnation is!"

"Kyaaaa! They're coming this way!" a female voice rang out.

From the corner of her eye, Urasue saw Kagome move towards the cave entrance.

A sly grin grew on her face. Just her luck. She didn't even have to go looking for her. The reincarnation came straight to her!

Not wanting to waste any more time, Urasue rushed out of the cave to the bridge just outside of her home. It wasn't hard for her to find the girl in the group on the bridge. So, while the hanyo was distracted with her clay soldiers, Urasue used her scythe to cut down the bridge. Before Kikyo could fall with her companions, Urasue grabbed her and took off to her home. She had a spiritual binding ritual to do and judging by the look of that hanyo, she didn't have much time to prepare.

Sesshomaru was quick to grab Sota and Kouga before the fall could injure either of them. He landed on the floor with grace and sat the two of them down before looking up at the cliff that the witch had just disappeared on with Kikyo in her arms. "Why would she take Kikyo?" he wondered.

"Don't you remember, Sesshomaru?" Sota grunted as he tried to reposition himself so that he wouldn't be sitting on his injured foot. "When we first met Kikyo, I had said that she was the reincarnation of Kagome." Sota was no fool. He knew that Sesshomaru was listening into that conversation.

"What of it?' Sesshomaru asked casually. He was unsure of why that was important.

"Tell me what really happened twenty years ago between you and my sister." Sota suddenly demanded. Sesshomaru's shoulders stiffened slightly. "I'm no fool. I can see that you still care for my sister. So why did you do it? Why did you betray us?"

Sesshomaru looked at Sota. Everyone saw him as a wise priest but to Sesshomaru, he was still that kid that followed his older sister where ever she went. "Why are you asking this of me now?"

"I need to know in advance. If my assumptions are correct then I think we will be seeing Kagome again soon."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He will see Kagome? He thought that was impossible. You can't commutate with the dead. He expected that his questions would go unanswered. Now he will able to see her? To not only talk to her again but to feel her in his arms once more.

"Get on my back. I'll explain on the way."

Before too long, Sesshomaru had Sota on his back while Kouga sat on his shoulder as he hiked them up the mountain. Sesshomaru started from the beginning for the pup's sake of understanding.

"I first met Kagome the morning of her trial. She was tested for the position of the protector of the jewel. I was unaware of this when we met. I was resting in a tree when she had stumbled upon me. Over the years I had developed a name for myself so she was frightened of me but she still stood her ground. She did not run away like I had expected of her. I was…amused. She was entertaining to watch. So I stuck around and observed her. I had no desire for the jewel."

"But you're a hanyo. Didn't you want it to be a full demon?" Kouga asked curiously. Hanyo was treated terribly for what they were. They were not accepted to either side of their race.

Sesshomaru gently shook his head. "What would that change? People would still know that I was born hanyo and treat me the same. I was already powerful enough to take care of myself. There was nothing the jewel offered that I had wanted."

Sesshomaru took a moment to calm himself. It was always hard for him to talk about Kagome. "She knew that I was there. So after some time, she grew relaxed of my presence and asked me to come down for a chat. That was how it started. She would come out to the field and we would just sit there and talk. Eventually the village accepted me so I helped Kagome protect the jewel."

"Then you two fell in love." Sota whispered remembering the days of his youth.

"Woah! Dog breath was in love once?" Kouga asked shocked with the news. He always assumed that Sesshomaru was an inexperienced virgin.

Sesshomaru ignored the brat. "Yes. I couldn't help but love her. She was the light in my darkness but we couldn't be together. As the protector of the jewel, she had responsibilities that she couldn't be distracted from. So it took a few years before we admitted to our feelings."

"Did you two do it?" Kouga asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a huge grin on his face. He loved trying to tease the stone face hanyo.

Sota gasped at Kouga's question. He was just a child. How could he think like that? Where did he even learn those words from? "Kouga! I don't want to hear about that. That's my sister that you are talking about!"

Sesshomaru ignored the two. "Kagome came up with a plan. If there was no jewel to protect then we can be together. So she was going to wish for the jewel to disappear."

It was Kouga's turn to gasp. "What!? Is that even possible!? Can she do that?" he then looked to Sota, seeking answers.

Sota looked down with sadness in his eyes. "She didn't have the chance to try."

Kouga scrunched up his face in confusion. "Why not? What happened?"

Before Sota could answer, Sesshomaru did so for him. "She died."

Kouga looked in regret for asking. Of course, she died. He knew that much. He should have been able to guess what had happened. The jewel was still here after all.

"We planned to wish on the jewel the following afternoon. When the sun was at its highest so that it was at its most pure. But the next morning a figure came to me wearing a bamboo pelt. His face was covered so I cannot relay his features but he threatened to steal the jewel and kill Kagome. Naturally I pursued him. That was when Kagome sealed me to the tree."

Sota was confused. That was not the story that he was told. "Kagome told me that you saw her that night. You told her to meet you in the field at daybreak because there was something that you wished to speak to her about. When she showed up, you attacked her. It was this wound that ultimately killed her."

"You attacked her!? Why!? I thought that you loved her!" Kouga yelled in outrage. He wasted no time for an explanation. He jumped up on the man's head and bit down on his ear.

Sesshomaru snarled in pain. The young cub knew his weak spot and took pleasure in abusing it. Quickly Sesshomaru reached up and pulled Kouga off before throwing him down harshly on the floor. "I didn't do it, you little shit! I have never and would never hurt Kagome!"

Kouga rubbed his swore butt as he glared at the hanyo. "If you didn't do it then who did!?"

Sesshomaru looked off in the distance. "I don't know."

Up on the cliff, Urasue looked on in shock at the girl that she had just kidnapped. She had started the ritual right away and placed Kikyo in the tub filled with herbs. She knew that there would be some kind of resistance from the soul but she had no idea just how much of a fight it would put up. Before her laid Kikyo, squirming in discomfort, with a barrier that was slowly pushing Urasue back against the wall with it sheer size. Around its outer layer, electricity was crackling madly. The soul was angry.

"Ughhhh, this feels awful. I'm gonna be sick." Kikyo groaned.

"For it to refuse the separation this much, there must have been some abominable incident." Urasue mumbled to herself. She glanced next to her where Kagome sat. She now wore her Miko garments and was staring at Kikyo with disinterest.

"Kikyo!" Kouga screamed out once they landed in the area. He stared on in horror as he watched the woman he loved be used in some kind of science experiment. "You monster!" he screamed at the witch. "What are you doing to Kikyo!?"

"Your finally here." Urasue commented without a care. They may be here now but it was too late for them to stop her. The ritual was nearly complete now.

Sesshomaru bent down to let Sota off his back. The lad held onto his staff as he limped a few steps forwards. His eyes glued to his sister.

Sesshomaru followed his gaze and froze in place. Sota may have warned him of Kagome's return but it was another thing entirely to come face to face with it.

Kagome slowly turned her head so that their gazes met. Within mere seconds, tears fell down her eyes.

Sesshomaru took a step forward. "Kagome." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I read all your comments and I appreciate all of your support. Thank you very much! There was a few concerns though about how Kagome died. In the first chapter we see that Kagome was killed by Hojo but in chapter three it is stated that Kagome died from the wound that Sesshomaru inflected upon her. Worry not my friends, this was not a mistake. The truth of Kagome's death and her child will be revealed at a later time. I just wanted to clarify that this was not a typo or forgetfulness on my part. This confusion was intentional. With that said, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Once the name was uttered from his lips, the barrier around Kikyo broke causing a massive explosion of power. Kikyo laid in the tub helplessly as her soul was pulled from her body and flew straight into Kagome's.

Kouga rushed to Kikyo's side. He pushed and pulled at her shoulder, trying to get her to wake up but it was no use. There was not even a slight flutter in her eyes. "Kikyo! Kikyo!"

Urasue looked at the cub with a sneer. "That body is nothing but a shell without its soul." Then she turned to the rising Kagome. Now that her soul was back her skin flushed with life. "I used my witchcraft and from Kagome's bones I not only resurrected her body but I have improved upon it! With my blood in her veins she is now in all sense my daughter and as her mother she will grant my every desire! Now come forth, Kagome and kill these men!"

Urasue watched as Kagome staggered over towards her ready to watch her lay waste to those that the girl loved at her command but she was rendered speechless when she felt the girl's arms wrap around her boney shoulders. "Wha?"

Before another word could be spoken from the old witch, Kagome summoned forth her spiritual power and struck Urasue will all her might. Urasue screamed as her body turned to ash.

"By giving me flesh, you rendered yourself helpless." Kagome whispered to the ashes. "As your offspring, I was no longer under your control."

Everyone stood still as they waited out the unexpected events. The first to move was Sesshomaru. "Kagome?"

Kagome stiffened at the sound of his voice. She was reminded of all those nights that she laid awake in tears as his voice haunted her. They often whispered words of love in her ear. She had longed for them to be true. To believe that he really was there next to her and loved her with all his heart. But every time that she checked, he was never there. She was almost afraid to see if he really was there this time. "Sesshomaru?" She finally whispered his name. It has been so long since she done so. It nearly broke her heart to do so again. "How are you here? You should be sealed away."

Sesshomaru took another step towards her. She didn't look like she was going to run away from him anytime soon. Or attack him for that matter. He wasn't going to test it though. He will take this slowly. "Kikyo, your reincarnation, freed me."

"I see." Kagome whispered. She took a deep breath. This was hard for her. Being in his presence again after all this time was just too heart breaking. She wanted nothing more than to run but she knew that she needed to stay. As much as she hated it, he was her weakness. She longed for him even though he betrayed her. She didn't want to feel this way. She wanted to be angry with him. She wanted to hate him but she just can't do it. She loved him. Even if he didn't feel the same. "How long has it been. Since I died?"

It was Sota who answered. "It's been twenty years. Kagome, do you recognize me? I'm Sota, your brother."

Kagome looked over at the middle age man that was wearing priest clothes. "Sota? Is that really you?" He was much older than she had last seen him. He was only fifteen years old back then.

Relief filled Sota's eyes. "Yes, sister, it's me. Many years has passed but it is still me." Sota walked freely towards his sister. She did not shy away from him. She even opened her arms and accept his hug.

"Oh, Sota! I missed you so much!" She cried on his shoulder before pulling back to get a good look at his face. Her eyes were puffy and tears ran down her face but she did not care to fix it. She had more important things to worried about than her looks. "Sota, surely you know. Tell me, what happened to my daughter?"

Everyone tensed up at her question. Especially Sesshomaru who had not taken another step towards her. He stood straight up with wide eyes. Kagome had a child? When did that happen? Why was he not told?

Sota was just as confused as everyone else. "What daughter, Kagome? You had no children."

Kagome shook her head violently. "No,I did! I had a little girl! Where is she!? What happened to her?" She waited for him to speak but when all she saw was confusion and a mix of concern in his eyes, she hung her head with disappointment. "You don't know, do you?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Sota whispered. He had no idea that Kagome had a child. If he thought back on it she could have had a child without him knowing it. She was gone for nearly a year before he saw her again and that was just her corpse.

"Bring Kikyo back!" Kouga screamed. He stood by and watched the two men interact with this girl in patience but now he was done waiting. He wanted his woman back. He wasn't going to let this woman go freely with Kikyo's soul. He didn't care who the soul belonged to first. As far as he was concerned, it was Kikyo's not Kagome's. He was willing to fight off both Sesshomaru and Sota if it meant that Kikyo would come back.

"Kouga" Sota looked at the pup in surprise. He had completely forgotten about the situation they were in once he laid eyes on his sister. But how was he supposed to go about this now with the new developments? Kagome was alive once more but at the cost of Kikyo. Was he willing to sacrifice an innocent life to keep her? He wasn't even sure if Kikyo could even come back. He wasn't knowledgeable in the subject of soul transferring. "  
Kouga, I-"

"No! I won't accept it! I don't want this imposter! I want Kikyo! Bring her back!" Kouga screamed. He wasn't going to hear their excuses.

"Okay." Kagome told the cub simply. The two men that loved her deeply looked at her sharply. Sesshomaru even took a step forward as if to stop her.

Kouga looked at her surprised. He expected more of a fight from her on this. "R-really?"

Kagome nodded her head. "I don't know much on soul transferring but I think I can bring her back to us."

"Kagome" Sota spoke her name. He wanted to stop her from leaving him again but he knew that this was the right thing to do. After all, Kagome died. She lived out her life. Now it was Kikyo's turn. Yet apart of him wanted to be selfish. He wanted to keep his sister alive even if it did cost Kikyo her life. But he had to let her go. This was the right thing to do.

Kagome smiled at Sota. "Not to worry, Sota. I'm only going to give her half of my soul. I still have some unfinished business here that I want to take care of. Half should be enough to wake her up." She then looked at Kouga for a confirmation to her deal. "Is that alright? She can have the rest of it when I'm done."

Kouga wanted to say no. He wanted to demand the full return of Kikyo's soul but he couldn't when she put it like that. Besides, he didn't think she would even listen to him even if he did say no. This was the best option for Kikyo. So he just tsked as his answer and looked away.

Taking that as his acceptance to her deal, Kagome walked over to where the girl rested in the tub. As she walked, she glanced over to Sesshomaru. He had yet to move. He just stood there and watched her with a close eye. Did he not trust her? Was he watching her to make sure that she didn't do anything to Kikyo? Did he care for the girl that much? A sharp pain hit her heart at the thought that he may genuinely care for someone that was not her. Kagome ignored the pain.

Kagome knelt next to the tub and lifted Kikyo from the water. She wasn't lying when she had said that she didn't know much about soul transferring but somehow when she tried to think about what to do, the answers seemed to just come to her. Where this knowledge came from, she did not know. She could only guess that Urasue was to blame. Perhaps the old hag's knowledge carried through her blood that now ran in Kagome's veins? She will have to study up on just what that witch had done to her body.

The boys watched her in curiosity. None of them have ever had the luxury of witnessing a ritual of the dark arts before. For surely this was from the dark arts. After all, Urasue had just conducted such a ritual herself. Only this time, it was Kagome who was performing such a ritual.

Kagome leaned her head forward before sealing her lips around Kikyo's. All the men gasped at the sight. Kouga's jaw even dropped open. Kagome leaned her head back and as she did so, the boys saw a white light leave Kagome's mouth and went straight into Kikyo's.

Kagome sat back and watched as Kikyo's eyes fluttered open. "It's nice to meet you, Kikyo. I'm your incarnation, Kagome."

Kikyo blinked. Was she staring into a mirror? But her reflection just talked to her just now. Did she have some kind of long lost twin that she was never told about? She didn't have time ponder further about it though since Kouga ran into her arms and clung to her neck.

"Kikyo! You're awake!" Kouga sobbed. He thought that he had lost her for good.

Kagome took a step back to watch the heartwarming scene. Her reincarnation was so much like her from what she could see. Not only in her looks but also in her unbiased heart. After all Kikyo was obviously a human and the child was a yokai yet she showed no disgust. Only happiness.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. He stared right back. There was once a time when she found happiness in the company of a yokai. Even if he was only a half bred. Briefly she wondered if they would ever be that happy again. Her eyes grew sad. It was never real though. That happiness was only an illusion.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru took a step forward but he stopped when she took a step back.

"Please don't." She whispered. It hurt too much to hear the adoration in his voice. He didn't care. She had to keep reminding herself of that. He never did. She had to stop fooling herself.

Sesshomaru looked down before his gaze hardened. "It wasn't me."

Kikyo looked up at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. There was so much raw emotion in it that she was surprised. She never heard him speak like that before. Usually his tone was bored or disinterested.

Kagome turned her head away. "I don't understand what you are talking about. What wasn't you?"

"I didn't hurt you that day. It wasn't me."

Kagome clenched her teeth. Of course he would say that. He was trying to trick her again. "You won't fool me twice."

Sesshomaru took a step forward.

"No!" Kagome screamed. Her eyes were now on him and they were filled with anger. "Can you imagine how I felt? What I suffered through! I thought you loved me but it was all a lie! Well it's too bad, Sesshomaru! You can't fool me twice!"

Sesshomaru almost groaned in frustration. Kagome always had a temper that blinded her to logic. There was nothing anyone can say to change her mind when she got like this. He had to calm her down. There was only one way that worked in the past. He just hoped that she wouldn't kill him for it.

"Kagome, it's true! I don't know all the details but I know that Sesshomaru speaks the truth! He loves you. I know he does." Sota spoke up, defending Sesshomaru. He may not have seen proof of Sesshomaru's innocence but he has seen the love that shines in Sesshomaru's cold eyes when he speaks of Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sota in disbelief. "Don't let him deceive you, Sota! He's a master of tricks!" Before Kagome could say more, Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of her. He grabbed her wrists to prevent movement and pulled her forward, against his chest. Without delay, he placed his lips over her full ones.

Kagome tightly shut her eyes. He always did this when she was angry and every time she would turn to jelly as all her pent-up anger would die down. That wasn't going to happen this time though! He hurt her! He left her all alone with the pain! She will never forgive him for it. So she bit down on his lip as hard as she could.

Sesshomaru pulled back in surprise but he didn't let go of her wrists. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn about everything? "Stop it and shut up would you!" He lost all patient with her at this point. "I didn't do it, okay! I would never hurt you Kagome!"

Kagome furrowed her brows as furry set its place in her features. "Don't play innocent with me! I saw you! You were the one whose claws tore into me! You snatched the Shikon no Tama. You deceived me!"

 _"You want to wish for the jewel to disappear?" Sesshomaru wondered at the news that Kagome had just presented him with. At the moment, he sat in the fields like he always did when they talked. They gazed down at the village. It was so peaceful today. Not a yokai in sight._

 _Kagome was softly smiling. It really was peaceful today. These days were rare. After she had taken on the responsibly of the jewel she learned to enjoy these days while she had them. "If the jewel is gone then I will be like everyone else. I would then be able to love someone, get married, maybe even have children one day."_

 _Sesshomaru stared at the village. She wished for a normal life. Perhaps even a peaceful one. She could never have that with him. After all, he was a hanyo. Still, the thought of her as his wife and baring his pups sprang in mind._

 _"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered his name._

 _He turned to look at her only to find that she had somehow moved closer to him without him even sensing it. He was too relaxed in her presence. Then again, was that a bad thing? She seemed to be just as relaxed as he was in hers. "Hn?"_

 _"If I wish for the jewel to disappear, would you-" Kagome took a breath. She putting a lot on the line with this simple question. "Would you think about the possibility of us spending the rest of our days together?"_

 _Sesshomaru could only blink at her question. Was she suggesting what he thought she was? Did she want to spend the rest of her days by his side? As his wife? Did she share the same feelings that he did for her?_

 _"Sess-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips. She didn't think about the whys or what's. All she wanted to do right now was to just enjoy it. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. She practically in his lap as he devoured her mouth._

 _Her lungs were burning with the need for air when he finally pulled back. She sat there dazed with her eyes closed. She didn't want to open them and find that this was all a dream._

 _Sesshomaru stared as she panted for breath. Ever since he met this woman he was unable to pull his eyes away from her. He couldn't find it within himself to even want to. If he could spend all his days just gazing at her he would do it gladly. "I think we should wait on that wish." He told her. He watched as Kagome's eyes flew open with confusion. He simply chuckled at how cute she was. Reaching up to her face, he pushed a strand of hair that fell out of place to its rightful place behind her ear. "Just to make sure there won't be any unwanted side effects. Until then, I don't see why we should hide our feeling from each other any longer. Don't you agree?"_

 _Kagome smiled wide and brightly. With a nod, she agreed and fell herself in his arms. She really loved this man and wouldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him as his wife._

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as the memory of their happiness hit her with full force. She meant it. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. Why did he have to betray her? Why did he have to ruin all of those beautiful memories that they shared? "I wanted to be with you! And you agreed with me!"

"I was serious." Sesshomaru told her, following her train of thought. She was like an open book to him. But how could he get her to see the truth with she was so blind to it? It was killing him inside to see her so distraught.

Kagome shook her head violently. "I was a damn fool! I fell for your lies! And even now all I want to do is fall back into them. But I can't. She may need me and I won't fail her again. I refuse to do so. I swear, I will find out what happened to her!"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to ask who she was talking about when he felt the burn of Kagome's purification energy zap him. He fell back in pain. When he looked back up to see Kagome, he found her gone.


End file.
